Love Brings Hope
by Ressa50
Summary: Even Dumbledore has his doubts sometimes, but a memory reminds him where to find hope


Love Brings Hope

A/N: first James/Lily fic, it just kinda popped into my head so I thought I would share it.

Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter and Harry Potter related aren't mind, as you already know.

Albus Dumbledore walked down the halls of Hogwarts. It was late, very late. Dumbledore thought for once, he might actually be the only creature stirring in the dark castle. He met no one on this night. No student running back from a late night meeting, no teacher trying to find a missing student, no ghost, and even no peeves disturbed his walk tonight. 

Dumbledore had hoped that the walk would help him get some sleep. He had not slept well lately. He knew a time was coming unlike any other in the wizarding world. A time where good and evil would fight for control. Dumbledore could admit to himself he was worried. He had his doubts of who would win this war that was coming. There were people, good people who were prepared to fight for what was right, but Dumbledore wasn't sure it would be enough. 

Dumbledore walked down an old empty corridor. He reached an old door that was only vaguely familiar to him. He opened it up and walked through it. Dumbledore found himself in an old large tunnel. Fascinated, he walked quickly through it. As he walked a memory came to his mind that he could not quite remember. As he walked further and further down the tunnel the memory started to become clearer. 

Finally Dumbledore reached an old large door. He slowly opened it and stepped through. He found himself in a small field that was surrounded by tall dense trees. The field was covered in lush green grass. A thousand fireflies danced around the sky letting off their soft glow. Dumbledore looked up at the sky and saw thousands of bright stars. The door had transported him into another place. Dumbledore didn't know where he was. He could have been a thousand miles from the castle, it didn't matter. There were a few doors that led to other places in Hogwarts. This one came of no surprise to Dumbledore.

In fact there was something very familiar about this place. Dumbledore turned around and looked at the old door that led back to Hogwarts. The memory that had been eluding him finally became clear. Dumbledore found his mind going back over twenty years ago . His memory took him back to his very own office.

*****************************************************************************

Dumbledore stood over his desk staring intently at the three teenage boys in front of him. His blue eyes wondered over each boy, pausing a minute to study each face. On Dumbledore's left sat Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was a small chubby young man who at the moment was shivering in his chair. On Dumbledore's right sat Sirius Black. Sirius was a dark haired sixteen year old who was too clever for his own good at times. In the middle of these two sat James Potter, a raven haired sixth year Gryffindor. At the moment, James looked like he was about to be sick. Dumbledore had never seen the boy so upset.

Dumbledore continued staring at James in silence until finally James spoke.

"What's going to happen to Remus?"

"Everything will go on as it has before. I have talked with Mr. Snape and he has agreed in exchange for no punishment he will keep Mr. Lupin's condition secret."

James seemed a little less upset. At least it didn't look as if he was going to be sick all over the desk now. 

"What about the rest of us," said Sirius quietly.

"Mr. Black, this is not your usual prank. This trick could have cost two students their lives. Not to mention, you betrayed the trust of your friend," said Dumbledore staring intensely at Sirius.

Sirius kept his eyes to the floor and spoke.

"Then expel me, but don't make the others pay for something I did. James, Remus, and Peter had no part in this. I'll go pack right now, but let the others stay."

  
Dumbledore bent down and tried to catch Sirius' eye. Sirius was unable to resist the old man's gaze and looked up. Dumbledore saw something in Sirius' eyes he had never seen there before. He saw shame. Not shame for what he had done to Snape. Dumbledore didn't think that Sirius actually wanted Snape dead, but he knew Sirius wasn't sorry for what he had done to Snape. Sirius felt shame for what he had done to his friends.

Sirius had involved Peter in this, causing the young man to attract attention he did not want. He had given away Remus' cover by letting Snape know Remus was a werewolf.   
Above these things, Sirius had put James' life in danger. 

"I don't think expulsion is the best method for handling this. Instead you Sirius will be put in detention and will apologize to Mr. Servus Snape. If you cause any more trouble of this kind I will have no choice but to expel you."

Sirius nodded and rose from his chair. Peter did the same still shaking slightly. James was the last to rise. Dumbledore could tell something was still wrong with the young Mr. Potter. As the three boys started to walk out together, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Mr. Potter can I have a word with you?"

Sirius and Peter looked at James, who nodded. Sirius patted James on the back and Peter smiled at him as they left. James walked back to Dumbledore's desk and stood in front of it.

"Is something bothering you, James?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"I just feel ashamed, sir."

"Why? If not for you, Severus would be dead."

"I could have stopped it to begin with. I knew Sirius was planning something. I should have known what it was. He's been talking about Snape nosing around for a month now. I should have known Sirius was planning revenge."

"Well, you did the right thing when the time came. I think you can be forgiven for your oversight."

"Try telling that to, Lily," muttered James. 

"I daresay even Miss Evans will understand," said Dumbledore with a crooked smile.

James shook his head and became very pale.

"No, she doesn't. She thinks I could have prevented this. She's right as usual. I could have"

"James, why don't you come on a little walk with me. We need to talk about something," said Dumbledore walking around his desk.

"Yes, sir," replied James as he followed Dumbledore to the door.

At the door to his office, Dumbledore paused and took a small clear glass ball out of his pocket. Dumbledore held it in his hand, closed his eyes and lightly squeezed the ball. James leaned over and looked in Dumbledore's hand. James caught a glimpse of red hair surrounded by white light before Dumbledore closed his hand. 

Dumbledore opened his door and stepped out onto the spiraling stair way. James followed him and they soon emerged from the gargoyle and set off down a corridor. Dumbledore would stop at certain intervals and check the ball in his hand. It changed from white to pink and became redder with every new turn the two made. Soon Dumbledore stopped in front of a tapestry James had never noticed before and pushed it aside. They descended down a narrow staircase to a new corridor. The entered a door and found themselves in a tunnel. The walked down it quickly as the glow coming from Dumbledore's hand turned dark red. Finally the stopped in front of a large door.

"I think you will find something in there that is useful, James, said Dumbledore.

"Sir?" asked James looking puzzled.

"You need to enter that door, but first I would like to tell you something if you don't mind the babbling of an old man."

James smiled a little and nodded.

"Love is the key to everything we do. Without it we have nothing. Love is the answer right in front of us, even though we usually never look to find it. Love can win the unbeatable task and overcome the impossible. Love can create something amazing."

James looked at Dumbledore like he was crazy and waited for more, but the old man simply motioned towards the door. James turned and looked at the door and then turned to look at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was gone. Dumbledore had made himself invisible. James did not know that when he opened the door and entered the field, Dumbledore followed.

As James walked through the door and entered the field, he immediately froze. In the middle gazing up at the stars that were appearing at twilight, was Lily Evans. She was sitting with her legs stretched out and her arms behind her. Her head was thrown back as her long red hair fell behind her. As James shut the door, she immediately snapped her head in his direction.

"James, is that you? What are you doing her? How did you find me? I thought I told you to leave me alone" said Lily quickly standing up.

"Lilly it doesn't matter how I got here. All that matters is that you listen to me, please. I'm sorry about what happened to Snape. I didn't know what Sirius was planning. I knew he was planning something, but I had no idea it was that bad."

"You knew he had it in for Snape. You knew Snape was getting close to figuring out where Remus went every month. You spend almost every waking moment with Sirius. Whether you admit if or not, this is your fault almost as much as Sirius," said Lily angrily.

"Fine, I knew something was going to happen, and I should have done something to stop it! Are you happy now! Besides, I didn't think that slimy git Snape meant so much to you!" said James now yelling.

"Snape, you think this is all about Snape? No, James don't you realized what this has caused! Remus could have been exposed to everyone. He could have lost everything. Is that what you want? Also, Snape isn't my favorite person, but he could have died, James," said Lily as tears came to her eyes. "And so could have you."

James moved towards Lily and she immediately threw herself into him. James wrapped her arms around her as she cried into his chest. 

"Lily, please forgive me. I know it was awful, but I really am sorry. I can't go on knowing that you think this way about me. Please Lily, forgive me," said James pleadingly.

Lily pulled back from James and looked at him with her tear stained face. 

"I don't know if I can. When I knew you had gone in after Snape, I almost died with worry. I don't think I can live knowing that it could happen again. I don't think we could make it through something like this again."

"A wise man once told me that Love can beat the task, no that's not it. Its that Love can do the task no that's not it either. Oh, bloody hell, what I'm trying to say Lily is that I love you. I think that can overcome anything."

Lily looked at James with a wide eyes.

"You, you just said you loved me."

"I did, and I do. I love you Lily Evans."

"James, well, I love you too, " said Lilly as she started to cry again.

"So does this mean you forgive me?" 

Lily answered this by throwing her arms around James and pulling him into a sweet kiss. As they kissed, Dumbledore quietly exited the field through the door.

************************************************************************

Dumbledore looked once more around the field and then opened the big door and reentered the tunnel. He then turned around and stared at the big old door. He had forgotten about that night. He had forgotten what he had said to James.

"Love is right in front of us, even though we usual never look to find it. Love can win the unbeatable task and overcome the impossible.

Dumbledore had been thinking the task of defeated Voldemort was impossible when the answer was right in front of him. Love was the one thing the darkness didn't understand. Dumbledore suddenly remembered something and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a small clear ball and held it in his hand. Dumbledore closed his eyes and squeezed the ball. When he opened his eyes, the ball showed him a young man of fifteen with raven hair sleeping in his bed.

"Love can create something amazing," said Dumbledore out loud to himself as he gazed at the boy in the ball.

'James' and Lily's love did create something amazing, in fact I think it created are only hope,' thought Dumbledore as he made his way to his room to have a good sleep.


End file.
